(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fabric conveying guide rail, and more particularly, to one that prevents the fabric from being contaminated when the fabric drops to contact threads by providing a separation plate in the space between saddle and the top of a guide screw.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the structure of a stenter used in dyeing and bleaching of fabric, two guide rails to convey the fabric on both sides are adjusted for its width to compromise that of the fabric with the RH and LH threads in a saddle mounted below the guide rail so to drag and pull the fabric by its edges for processing. Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3 of the accompanying drawings, the structure of an earlier version of the stenter is characterized in that a saddle 200 is locked to where below a guide rail 100 to convey a fabric; a recess 201 is reserved to the web of the saddle 200; both of the upper and the lower sides of the outer wall of the recess 201 are each vertically drilled a screw hole 202; a setting nut 300 provided on its both sides a tab 301 and 1 slot 302 to hold a sleeve 400 in place to lock up the saddle 200; a guide screw 500 is provided in the setting nut 300; and two saddles 200 in symmetry are mounted to a laterally structured square tube 600. Whereas the setting nut 300 is vertically provided in the recess 201 of the saddle 200, there is no space existing between the saddle 200 and the setting screw 300 to expose the LH and RH threaded guide screws. Meanwhile, the lubricant applied to the guide screws for the adjustment of the guide rail causes the traveling fabric 700 to be contaminated by the guide screws whenever the fabric 700 drops.
An improved structure as taught in Taiwan Patent Gazette Publication No. 547511 titled “Fabric Contamination-Proof Installation for Mobile Guide Screw of Fabric Conveying Guide Rail”, it is characterized in that a mobile lid is provided above the mobile guide screw adapted with a dialing plate that moves laterally and is provided on both of its outer sides each a push-pull inclined member; once the dialing plate moves towards the lid, the lid gradually flaps outwardly due to the push and pull by the dialing plate to facilitate the fabric to stride over the conveying guide rail; on the contrary, when the dialing plate gradually moves away from the lid, the lid returns to its original place to cover up the moving guide screw to prevent the fabric from being contaminated by the moving guide screw.
However, the RH and LH threaded guide screws can only be allowed to move for the saddle to adjust the width of the conveying guide rails by flapping out the lid to duck away from a mobile seat. Though the operation of the mechanism is not yet termed as difficult, the adaptation of a return spring and a limit installation to the lid adds more difficulties in the assembly.